Are You Wyatt's Little Brother?
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: "Are you Wyatt's little brother?" "No." Who is Chris Perry really then? Who is the little boy in Phoebe's vision? Why is Chris in the past? Major AU obviously. TV-14 for safety. Chris-centric. Temp. hiatus Update before 2016
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the 2nd of 3 new fics I'll be starting but updates won't come with any regularity unless I get a lot of attention.

* * *

Are you Wyatt's little brother?

When Phoebe enters the backroom where he'd been staying the past few months it came as no suprise to the witchlighter. Ever since he'd gone to get her earlier that day and found her in the midst of a Vision Quest she'd been acting weird around him.

"Hey," Phoebe greets, closing the door to the noisy club outside.

Chris slowly turns around and repeats her greeting. "Hey. So did you come here to kick me out?"

If she'd said yes, it wouldn't have suprised him either, he'd screwed up big today.

"No. I actually came to ask you a question," she answers.

"What?" He asks relieved and worried at the same time.

"I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away, just the Truth," Phoebe says slowly.

"Okay," he agrees with a shrug.

'I've already spilled almost everything major. And there's no way in Hell she knows who I am.'

Phoebe takes a deep breath. "Are you Wyatt's little brother?"

That was what suprised him. Chris is silent for a moment still reeling in shock and he glances about.

Phoebe looks at him questioningly and he sighs. "No."

Now it's Phoebe's turn to be taken aback. "But I saw-"

"No," he says, cutting her off, "you didn't."

Chris sighs heavily before offering Phoebe his hand. "Take my hand and I'll show you."

Phoebe extends her hand until it's almost touching his, but hesitates before placing her hand on his.

Everything goes black the moment their hands meet and then as the world comes back into focus Phoebe realizes with a jolt she's back in her Vision.

"Watch," she hears Chris say but when she looks around he's nowhere in sight.

"Wyatt," Future Piper's voice brings Phoebe back to her reason for being here, "let your little cousin play too."

'Little Cousin?' Then Phoebe's eyes land on the pair of young boys from before, playing with a gameboy.

Paige walks in just as before and then exits again.

Phoebe expects the boy she'd thought to be Chris to ask her to help him but he doesn't. Instead the little brunette boy turns away from her and towards an older man Phoebe hadn't seen before.

The little boy walks over to the man and holds up the game. "Help."

The man lifts his head and smiles at the little boy, accepting the game.

Phoebe takes in the man's features, short, spiky dark brown hair, a bit of scruff, a medium build and long limbs. The man hands the game back to the boy with a brilliant smile. "Here you go Buddy."

'I know that voice!' Phobe thinks and then the man looks right at her for no apparent reason, his emerald eyes sparkling, 'Chris!'

Phoebe blinks and the Vision is gone, she's left staring in wonder into the depths of the same emerald gaze. She examines the man before her, his hair is chocolate brown and extends just past his ears, his frame is long and lanky, his face is clean shaven and his eyes although still emerald are dull and haunted without any sparkle. He's younger too and paler.

"Chris what did I just see?" Phoebe finally asks.

"What do you think you saw?" Comes the reply, his voice is tired and emotionless.

"Paige's son and his whitelighter, said whitelighter being you," Phoebe replies.

"Nope. That's not Paige's son and I'm not his whitelighter."

"Then why is he Wyatt's cousin and if you're not his whitelighter then why are you there?"

Chris sighs impatiently. "He's Your Nephew Phoebe," he says putting emphasis on 'your nephew'.

"How?" She begins, "he's not my son and he's not Paige's and he's not Piper's."

"Because He's My Son!" Chris shouts, finally loosing his paitence.

Silence, broken only by the muffled noises of the busy club.

"What?"

"You heard me. He's my son."

"You have a son and he's my nephew... Who are you really?"

"I'm not Wyatt's little brother, but I am somebody's little brother."

"Well?"

"I have three older half sisters and a twin sister who's a few hours older than me. We were put up for adoption, my twin and I, as our birth broke the rules. Before Piper and Leo it wasn't even concievable, a witch and a whitelighter being together, let alone having twins..." Chris trails off as if deep in thought.

"Chris," Phoebe starts hesitantly, "do we know your sisters?"

Chris looks at her and smiles. "I should hope so... Sis."

* * *

Okay well there it is Chapter 1 of Are You Wyatt's Little Brother?, affectionally know as AYWLB.

Please review and check out the Trailer on Youtube, it's my first video so please be kind.

watch?v=LJnGgvT0tsg


	2. Chapter 2

AYWLB 2

Chris looks at her and smiles. "I should hope so...Sis."

Phoebe staggers slowly over to the couch and sits down, hard.

Chris walks over and crouches down next to the couch. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

Phoebe looks at him with tears shining in her eyes. "How can you ever forgive us? After all we've said and done..."

"Phoebe, stop it. You were just being overprotective," Chris says, getting up to sit on the couch next to her.

"That doesn't excuse what we've said. Even if you weren't family, you're still... human," Phoebe trails off and looks up at him.

"What?"

"If you're Paige's twin and you're from twenty or so years in the future..."

"Yes. So?" Chris asks, slightly weirded out.

"You don't look a day over 23!" Phoebe exclaims.

Chris laughs and Phoebe finds herself laughing at how high pitched his laugh gets.

"It's a semi permanent glamor. Don't worry, Paige and I age just like you," a still chuckling, Chris explains.

Chris screws up his face, in what appears to be concentration, and white orbs surround him. Phoebe closes her eyes and when she opens them, the lights are gone and so is 23 year old Chris Perry. In his place is the older version of Chris Halliwell from her vision.

"Oh Chris..." Phoebe says and unexpectedly starts crying.

"Phoebe, stop this. I understand," Chris says and rubs his younger older sister's shoulder.

Phoebe sniffles and leans against his chest, not noticing Chris wince. Chris continues to rub her back now.

Eventually both Phoebe and Chris begin to nod off. Phoebe's head still resting on his chest. Which is exactly how Piper finds them the next morning.

"What the Hell is going on here! Piper hollers upon seeing her sister sleeping in Chris's room, leaning on the chest of a man much older than their -according to Piper Ex- whitelighter.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaims, startled. Sitting up fast, her eyes meet with Chris's for an instant.

Chris gets up and keeping his face hidden from Piper's and his voice gruff kisses Phoebe on the cheek. "Sorry Babe. I better go."

With that Chris sweeps from the room, past a furious Piper and hurries towards the exit.

"You stop right there!" Piper hollers and Chris sees her throw up her hands.

'Crap! Freezing won't work on me!' Chris thinks and slowly turns around.

Piper's jaw drops open in shock. "What the Hell! Why didn't you freeze? Phoebe! What's going on here!"

Just then orbs form in between Piper and Chris, taking the form of none other than Leo. "What is going on down here! I can hear you from 'Up There'!" Leo exclaims.

"I walked into the backroom intent on kicking Chris out to find Phoebe sleeping on that man's chest. And that man by the way doesn't freeze!" Piper explains, struggling to keep her anger under control.

"Oh."

"Are you a demon? Whitelighter? Witch? What?" Leo asks Chris.

"More than one," Phoebe says.

Everybody turns to look at Phoebe and Chris glares daggers at her.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Umm nothing." Phoebe manages weakly.

"Un uh. We are wayy past nothing here Phoebe," Piper says.

"Paige!" Phoebe calls.

Orbs form into a frowning Paige. "I was at my temp job so this better be good!"

Then Paige looks around and notices the three other Halliwells glaring at each other and -unbeknownst to all but Phoebe- Chris.

"What's going on here?"

Piper rattles off the cliffnotes version.

"And why am I here?"

"Because this is something you all need to hear," Phoebe explains.

Chris swears in a low voice and everybody looks at him, or what's left of him as he orbs out.

"I guess that answers whitelighter," Leo says.

"Not exactly," Phoebe starts, "as I said he's half something and half another. So yes he's half whitelighter."

"Half whitelighter, half what?" Paige asks.

"Witch," Phoebe says hesitantly.

"What? Who the Hell is he?" Piper asks.

"Chris," Phoebe finally says in a small voice.

To all my reviewers (wow there sure are a lot of you)...

Charmedwho20: That answers the aging question, I hope. Thanks for reviewing as always.

Guest1: Thank you! I hope you're able to find this story again.

gabyhyatt: Yes. Thanks for reviewing.

Guest2: I know that's what a lot of people say. Thanks for reviewing.

Mclaughlin: Yes. Haha. Sorry if this took a while I was at my grandparents up north and we just got hit on Sunday by a major storm knocked out power and Internet for days now. Thanks for reviewing.

Lizardmomma: Thank you. I've already done the Chris is Phoebe and Cole's son and the Chris is Prue and Andy's son so it was an idea I got after watching The Kane Files. Thanks for reviewing.

Charmed4ever09: Thanks!

doremishine itsuko: Thanks for reviewing and for the record he's mine!

Rina: Hola, ummm. ¿Tú escribir en Ingles? Gracias para Review.

myra: Kind of yeah. Thanks for reviewing.

Guest3: Well here's another chapter. I hope you find this again. Thanks for reviewing.

Guest4: OMG thanks!

Thank you to all of you so very much!

Quote:

Chris: Because I didn't think it was relevant.

Paige: That's your theme song of today. You notice?


	3. Chapter 3

AYWLB 3

*"Chris," Phoebe finally says in a small voice.*

"Chris? What does Chris have to do with any of this?" Piper barks sharply.

"That man was Chris. He's older than he's been letting on. That vision I told you guys about the one from Magic School, I saw a little boy and I wanted to ask Chris who that was. I made him promise to tell the truth and he showed me part of the vision that had been clouded. I thought that boy was him, Wyatt's little brother but it's actually Wyatt's little cousin," finishes the empath.

Piper and Leo exchange a glance then burst out in laughter. "You thought Chris (Chris!) was our son! Hahaha!"

"Who was the little boy?" Paige, who had been silent up until now, asks.

Piper and Leo fall silent and all three look at Phoebe. The empath in question shifts her feet uncomfortably. "I can't tell you."

Christopher Victor Halliwell unlocks his front door and steps inside his apartment, mail tucked under his arm. Yawning he slips off his shoes and plops down on the worn out couch in his living area. He flips through the mail and comes across 2 letters, one he recognizes right away but other one is a mystery.

Chris sets the mystery letter aside and opens the letter he knows is from his parents.

'Dear Chris,

How's your internship going? We're so proud of you. I know how hard this must've been for you, being away from your family for so long. How's Bianca? Word 'Up Here' says that the Elders are considering sending your oldest sister and her husband back down as whitelighters pending the outcomes of a couple Major battles between Good and Evil that Destiny has foreseen occurring in the next two and a half years. Your father and I have been discussing it and have decided that if they send Prue and Andy down you could meet your family if that's what you want. Remember if you need to talk or need anything from us just call. We love you always. Blessed be.

Love forever,

Mom and Dad'

Chris smiles and folds the letter back up, he then opens the mystery letter.

'Chris,

I need your help. Shout your name out two times, wait five seconds then open your door. At least hear me out, the entire future of your family as well as the world depends on it.

Perry'

Chris closes the mystery letter and sits there taking the information in, Perry is Bianca's middle name. He could handle anything, thing being the key word, that came through that front door.

Making up his mind he stood up and conjured an athame. "Chris! Chris!" He waited five seconds feeling very foolish then opened the door.

Standing on his doorstep was well him.

"Hi. Thanks for listening," the other him says and walks in the door without waiting for an invitation.

Chris closes the door and holds his athame at the ready. "Who or what the Hell are you?"

Chris Perry merely holds out a hand and the athame orbs into his hand, leaving a shell shocked Chris standing open mouthed.

"Oh shut your mouth you'll catch flies."

"I'll ask again Who or What are you?" Chris says telekinetically orbing his athame back.

Chris Perry turns around and looks straight at Chris. "I'm you from the future."

"Huh?"

A few minutes later Chris is seated across from the other him, athame still gripped loosely in his hand. "If you're from the future how come you don't look any older than I do now?"

Chris Perry blinks. "Whoops, forgot I still had my glamour on. Sorry 'bout that," white lights form and twirl around him obscuring him from Chris's view. When the lights clear Chris's mouth drops open slightly. "Better? Now ask away."

"What year are you from?"

"2025"

"Why are you here?"

"To save Piper's first-born Wyatt from turning evil and destroying the future. In my time he's only been in power for a couple of years, but it gets really, really bad. My future self from 2027 payed me a visit and sent me here, in just 2 years Wyatt goes from controlling San Francisco to controlling most of the world. Intel suggests sometime in the near future something kidnaps him for serval weeks and manages to turn him evil, and kills an Elder who was trying to save sisters and Leo except Phoebe don't know who I am exactly but they know I'm a witchlighter. But by now Phoebe's probably told them that I'm older than I've been letting on, see I was using the glamour you first saw me in during my stay in this time."

"Why do you need me? What's the deal if they know you're real age?" Asks Chris confused.

"I've lied one too many times to them, they won't let me anywhere near Wyatt now, I need your help to trick Leo, Piper and Paige into thinking Phoebe saw a shapeshifter demon posing as me in an attempt to kill them," explains Chris Perry.

"Playing a prank on my older sisters and brother-in-law in order to save the future from my nephew, count me in."

"Great! We'll need a few days to get ready and for part of the story to pan out timewise. So can I crash here?"

"No problem, I'm afraid I don't have a spare bed do you mind the couch?"

"I'm used to crashing on couches, Lord knows I've slept on worse."

*Done*

To all my lovely reviewers...

Charmedwho20, Thanks and as for Phoebe that goes without saying. :) Thanks again, you're the best!

Lizardmomma, I saw it, even though I wasn't supposed to, being an R rated movie for obvious reasons, surprised to hear the f-bomb drop outta Drew so much. It's a bit confusing but all in all a good movie. Thank you for the reviews, yours in particular are always interesting!

Guest, I hope you find this. 1. Phoebe and Cole, I'm sick of being me, an older one of mine so uh keep that in mind. 2. Prue and Andy, Chosen By Destiny, which is currently in the process of being updated. That being said on both, you don't find out on until later about Chris's parentage, which is probably why you had difficulty. 3. Thank you for the review and taking interest in my other stories. I sincerely hope you find this.

QOP, Yep, he does. I always thought they were really similar and bickered like siblings, plus it would explain Chris's powers or rather lack there of compared to Wyatt.

Thank you all of you, your thoughts, comments and suggestions brighten up each and every day as well as feed my muse. Here's to you!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: There are 2 Chris's in this chapter (Yay) so Future Chris is in bold.

"So, what's the plan?" Chris asks the next morning at breakfast.

"You'll orb in, be warned they might attack you, after they calm down, which may take a while..."

"These sisters of mine, feisty are they?"

"You have **no** idea," sighs **Chris.** "Now, as I was saying, you'll orb in and ask them if they've vanquished the..." **Chris** trails off and consults a worn leather-bound journal. "If they've vanquished the Traykel Demon yet."

"Okay...why?"

"Because I told them to vanquish it a couple weeks ago and yesterday I finally got a yes, so that goes against me being there yesterday and for it being a shapeshifter instead," explains **Chris.**

"Okay, makes sense. What about Truth Spells or Potions?"

"Whoops! I did not think of that! Fortunately, if it's a Power of Three spell of potion it won't effect you. Unfortunately, any other spell or potion will, but living in my hell of a future I came prepared. Which reminds me, Blocking potions, you'll need some," says **Chris** , half to himself, rummaging through a sack.

 **Chris** emerges from the sack, holding a small, red cloth bag.

"Potions?" Chris guesses, he'd used something eerily similar in the past.

"Yeah, I'm running low though," says **Chris** absentmindedly poking through the bag.

 **Chris** pulls out six potion vials, three of white and three of purple. Holding up a white vial he says. "Truth potion/spell blocking," then one of the purple vials. "Empathy blocking."

 **Chris** takes the the six vials and places them next to the growing pile of supplies of the table.

"Where should I say I was yesterday?"

"Undercover with a clan of shapeshifters, trying to ID a threat," replies **Chris**. "Then head up to the attic to look for a vanquish, explain that you heard of an attempt on their lives, they found you out and it took you a while to get away. When I sense the sisters and Leo in the attic I"ll come in and attack, capture you and leave. Make sure you're not anywhere near the others in the attic or else I might accidentally hurt them too. Oh, and don't come in contact with two or more of them at the same time."

"Okay, so take the empathy potion and the truth protection potion, ask about the demon, undercover with shapeshifters, attic, attack. Don't stand near anybody and don't give anything away and don't touch any of them. Got it."

"Good luck and for the sake of both our lives as well as the future don't screw this up," **Chris** says in confirmation.

Chris downs both potions, pockets the extras and orbs out.

 **Chris** sighs and sits down to wait, but before he can sit orbs renter the room and form into Chris. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"If I just escaped demons and rushed over to warn them I would be a bit worse for wear, any ideas?"

"You have a point," says **Chris** pulling the potion bag out and removing another vial. "Here. This is a version of a polyjuice potion, this one however requires a memory not a hair," he explains handing his younger self the vial.

"Huh?" Chris asks, examining the vial.

"Just drink it when I tell you to," instructs **Chris**. "Oh, and don't freak out."

 **Chris** concentrates and then grabs his other self's hand, with a jolt Chris is in the future, a memory shared through Telepathy.

Chris sees himself, an older version, but still much younger than the future version currently sharing the memory. Chris looks a good deal like his older counterpart except for Memory Chris is bloodied, his clothes hanging off his body and he's limping horribly.

Pain spikes in his head. " _Now Chris! Drink the potion, visualize this version of us!_ "

Chris does as he's told and the pain increases tenfold before vanishing along with the memory.

Chris opens his eyes to find himself back in his living room, the future version of himself examining him critically, smiling slightly and nodding. "This will work, now orb to the Manor."

Chris glances at himself before his body is consumed by blue orbs, ' _I'm going to give them a heart attack.'_

New chapter coming this January! Sorry for the wait and please Review!


End file.
